tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnomes
Gnomes are a race of small humanoids found in Etan and Farthrone, usually living alongside other races in cities and centres of trade. They are known for their innate magical abilities and keen minds and connection to the Silver Veil. History As gnomes have become isolated from one another, much of their history is contradictory, with the extensive records of the archivists holding a great deal of information on the various institutions and organisations established by gnomes but little on their origins as a species, whilst the oral history of the wild gnomes is filled with allegory and story rather than facts, and the histories carved into the stones of old sites where the deep ones lives only provide a patchwork of information. A Goddess' Doom Likes elves, gnomes are believed to be exiles from the plane of Eschensil and likely lived under the protection and watchful eyes of Valheria when she was still active in the heavens. It is possible that an entire gnome civilisation still exists beyond the Silver Veil, but if one does it is a secret they are keeping very well. Description Adult gnomes range between 3 and 4 feet tall, with large eyes of solid black or blue that often glitter with flecks of light. They usually live to the age of 300, though it is not impossible for some to live to 500, showing signs of aging but never becoming infirm. Most weigh between 40-45 lbs. Races Many different races of gnomes exist in Tolas, each has developed their own distinct approach to adapting to life among other races. Archivists Known for their minds for industry and invention, archivist gnomes are blessed, or afflicted in some cases, with obsessive personalities that compel them to constantly seek to to innovate. Finding their homes in warrens of towns and cities, archivist gnomes spend much of their time in seclusion, sometimes entire communities will work on a project for years and rarely leave their homes, leading to a belief that they abandoned their homes. The minds of archivist gnomes are constantly gathering information and hoard it like other races would hoard treasure, though most are willing to share their discoveries with others, some archivist gnomes see their knowledge as too precious to allow another to abuse it and seal away their minds into arcane devices to keep it safe. One of the most well known archivist gnomes communities is in Mangmor. Deep Ones Deep ones, or svirfneblin ''in their own language, are a subrace of underground dwelling gnomes native to the Boneways. They have dark skin and small eyes, but have the same small stature of their above ground cousins. Most live in isolated and secretive communities that seldom remain in one area of the Boneways for long, but others join the communities of dwarves and duergar where they share an affinity for stone and gemcutting. They are often associated with cynicism and having a bleak outlook on life, they are nontheless dutiful workers and commit themselves wholly to a task once it is started. Their darkvision allows them to dwell in the absolute darkness of the Boneways, with their vision being superior to that of their cousins. One of the alrgest communities of deep ones is in Stracaralome, where the eruption of the mountain forced many deep one clans to flee to the city as their tunnels were flooded with molten magma. Wild Gnomes Wild gnomes, sometimes called feral gnomes by city folk, dwell near other races of the world that make their homes in forests such as elves and fey creatures. Most settlements escape notice, with even the keen eyed elves being surprised to find themselves living alongside such a community as neighbours for years. Often living alongside badgers and raccoons, most wild gnomes connect their homes together with tunnels, creating elaborate burrows. Those that find cities and towns taking over their forests will often adapt rather than move, living under floorboards or in the attics of houses, stealing, or "borrowing", materials they need to survive. Wild gnomes are gifted with the ability to speak with animals, turning the entire forest into their community, warning them of any danger or visitor that enters the forest for miles around. As well as that they posses an innate magical ability to conjure illusions, with most communities having a master illusionist protecting them stay hidden from any threats. One of the largest known communities of wild gnomes live in Telinor where they are prized as teachers of illusion magic. Society There are few true gnome societies, at least few that have had any contact with the rest of the world for any example of a truly unique culture to emerge. Instead almost all known gnome enclaves dwell in cities and thus adopt many of the interests and idiosyncratic behaviours of those around them. Each of the different gnome races that exists approach this in a different way, and each has a different outlook on life common to their species. The Great Journey A philosophy common throughout gnomish society is that of the Great Journey, the belief that they have been tasked with uncovering the secrets of the world which were lost by the gods when they departed the mortal realms. This philosophy manifests in different approaches to life for many gnomes, the search could be literal with gnomes forming bands of explorers, or as it is for many archivist gnomes, the journey is one of the mind, where the traveler delves into their own ingenuity in order to bring forth the spark of divine magic gifted to them by Valheria. Obsessive Tinkerers Solemn Residence Feral Recluses Gnim The shared language of the gnomes is known as gnim, a variation of the dwarven script spoken very quickly, with non-speakers hearing it as a series of high pitched whistles and clicks, though once the fundamentals are understood it can be learned easily enough. Faith The Seven Rings Curse of Lunacy Gnome legends speaks of the ''Curse of Lunacy, a mark upon the race that has lingered with them since their ancient connection to the lands of Eschensil. How the curse manifests can vary, with each of the different races have a different set of symptoms for the affliction, but unless the condition is remedied the end result is the same. Archivist gnomes become obsessed with a task, refusing to eat or sleep until it is completed, with the desire to finish an impossible objective driving them mad. Deep ones, suffer terrible melancholy and lose interest in the world around them, allowing themselves to be easily picked off by the many beasts of the Boneways. Wild gnomes become truly feral, abandoning all pretense of civilisation, most are exiled from their families and left to wander the wilds as more beast than gnome. Category:Races Category:Gnome